1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of providing a scheduler therein that provide a scheduler that can input/edit/manage/display a schedule in the mobile terminal.
2. Related Art
As a terminal such as a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, and a mobile phone has various functions, the terminal is embodied as a multimedia player having complex functions such as photographing of a picture or a moving image, reproduction of a music file or a moving image file, a game player, and reception of broadcasting.
The terminal is classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal according to mobility. The mobile terminal is classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether a user can carry in the hand.
In order to support and enlarge a function of the terminal, it is considered to improve a structural portion and/or a software portion of the terminal.
Nowadays, as the terminals comprising the mobile terminal provide complex and various functions, the terminals provide a scheduler function. However, as a scheduler function provided in various terminals comprising a conventional mobile terminal provides only a very simple user interface, the user has felt inconvenience when inputting, inquiring, or managing a schedule. Particularly, such inconvenience is remarkable when using the mobile terminal.